<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>money to buy candy bars by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518467">money to buy candy bars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Ashe, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, dedue is kind of a sugar daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe needs money. Dedue is too willing to give.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>money to buy candy bars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the kinkmeme. https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=69084#cmt69084</p><p>This is kind of fastpaced, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy. Please point out any mistakes I made in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dedue couldn't look away. The boy in the thumbnail was wearing a black wig with straight bangs that went past his shoulders. Dedue could spot those gorgeous green eyes from miles away, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a man with needs, and this video just happened to be recommended. The similarities to someone he knew were most likely just coincidence. </span>
  <span>And then the video loaded.  </span>
  <span>In high definition was a man with Ashe Ubert's eyes and Ashe Ubert's freckles. Naked, except for pink thigh-high socks. </span>
  <span>He was facing the camera while riding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> purple dildo stuck to the floor. Each movement made an obscene wet scene, and with each movement, he let out a cute little moan. Dedue was about to start touching himself--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the screen went black. Written in white font in the centre of the video were the words 'full video on my onlyanns', followed by a link. </span>
  <span>Dedue thought for a moment before closing the window. He wasn't meant to know about this.  </span>
  <span>Dedue liked Ashe. His lockscreen was a photo of them together. He didn't want to make anything weird, though. </span>
  <span>He could just jerk off to something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it happened again the next week. And again. And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue caved in and typed the url into his browser. He was just… curious. Sylvain told many shitty 'jokes' about OnlyAnns. Dedue still didn't really even know what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The page quickly loaded up. His name was maidenofsin; he was a 'bi amateur selling exclusive, uncut and uncensored videos ♥️'. The statistics above said he had around twenty videos, but there were hundreds of photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was located in Fhirdiad, Faerghus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A subscription cost 10 dollars a month. There was also a link to a wishlist on a shopping website.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Dedue understood those jokes of Sylvain's. They still weren't funny. What Ashe was doing was a valid career. And Dedue… wanted to support his friend. It was a strange way to go about it, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue quickly signed up using the name kyphon776. He couldn't think of anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subscription was most definitely an impulse purchase. Having his card info saved in his browser made him not think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he opened the wishlist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were dildos and toys and lingerie, and many things in between. Yet hidden down the page there were snacks and video games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reason for Dedue to not buy Ashe </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath of The Wild</span>
  </em>
  <span> and several bags of gummy bears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue didn't even end up masturbating that evening. He just closed the window and went to sleep. Fortunately, though, Dedue used Firefox.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The next day when he got on his computer (</span>
  <em>
    <span>for work purposes)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the site opened back up. Dedue had failed to notice Ashe’s pinned post. He stood with his backside facing the camera, cheekily pulling down his denim shorts to reveal his butt - with a white bunny tail plug. “🤫 on my way out” was all the caption said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue recognised that outfit, though. He recognised the pink hoodie. The post was dated to two months back. That was when they took that photo - his lock screen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In the photo, Dedue has a stiff smile because he sucks at selfies. Ashe was much more natural, though. With one hand he made a peace sign; he had used the other to take the photo. Dedue pulled his phone up for a second to confirm, and he was indeed wearing the same pink hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t mad, though. Just… confused. Very confused, and somewhat aroused. Then there’s a small ding from his computer - at the top of his browser there is an envelope highlighted. He clicked; it was a message from maidenofsin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“thank you for subscribing !! 😊”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue did not know how to respond. He did not know if he should respond. He didn’t want to seem like a creep, but at the same time, he had the opportunity to say so many things he never had. A part of him almost types ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is impressive what you can fit up there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That sounded awful, though. He should keep it simple.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are very beautiful.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As he hits the enter key he notices there’s a tip button next to the send button. He had already splurged yesterday… but Dedue still had money. He was frugal, almost. He barely bought anything other than the bare essentials, and maybe some fancy cooking ingredients. A lot of his salary went to charity, and even then he still had a decent amount of savings. .</span>
  <span>He had enough to continue spoiling maidenofsin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another message popped up. “oh stop it, youre making me blush!!! &gt;&lt;”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” was all Dedue typed in response, before adding a hundred dollar tip. There was no reason not to. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then it came into his mind that he should probably take credit for yesterday, too; there was no reason not to do that as well. “By the way,” he typed, “I sent you several bags of gummy bears. I hope they come through quickly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“omg” maidenofsin sent back. “what am i going to do with all this!!! thank you so much!! do you want anything in return”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to look after yourself.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a back and forth between them for perhaps hours. It started up again the next day and the next. Words of adoration and praise left unsaid for years finally found their way out through the tips of Dedue’s fingers.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He did not get much work done that day or the following days. In the evening he’d leave for work, and he’d cook and he’d clean, but during the day or when he got home he found himself behind on management. His restaurant could probably do without a fresh shipment of salt for a few days, right?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe first met Dedue when he was in his first year of college. His classmate Dimitri from Faerghan Medieval Studies was Dedue’s roommate back then; Ashe had been invited to Dimitri’s apartment so they could study together. Ashe didn’t want to intrude, but Dimitri insisted. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He failed to mention his roommate, or how handsome he was. Ashe stiffly shook Dedue’s hand that day, but as time went on, he found it easier and easier to talk to Dedue. After a month they had exchanged numbers. That was almost two years ago, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly love at first sight, but Ashe has definitely always found Dedue attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Dedue had finished culinary school and began managing his own restaurant. They still met up for brunch every few months, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ashe’s shitty supermarket job wasn’t enough to pay for textbooks and support his siblings. So he found other means.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Porn was money, and some days it was kind of fun. Making up shitty storylines about monsters and knights that somehow always ended up with the knight riding a monster dildo… was fun. Perhaps his decision to make this content fucked up his romantic life, though. He wouldn’t want to date anyone without them knowing, and he wouldn’t want to tell anyone without dating them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dedue didn’t want him anyway. And that was fine. At the moment, money was more important than love. And right now, he loved whoever it was who was giving him money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyphon776 was a godsend. Perhaps Ashe should consider going full-time sugar baby, but at the same time he did feel somewhat bad. Where did they get all that money? Were they lonely? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never lied to kyphon776, though. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sometimes he just went along with the idiots in his DMs for money. He’d lie about how he was touching himself or how much he wanted them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With kyphon776, though, Ashe was actually blushing; he was actually kind of hard. To put it bluntly, he was a slut for praise. To be called beautiful, to be called pretty, to be called cute… it really got to him. It was so much better than the idiots who called him a whore, who sent pictures of genitalia without fucking asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyphon776 doesn’t even ask for a private video or for a video chat or anything. It was both a blessing and a curse. Ashe wanted to pay them back somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what kyphon776 looked like. And he wondered how on earth he was going to finish all the gummy bears. They came in yesterday. They would probably be harder to defeat than Ganon; especially considering his siblings had left for a school camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent a quick message to kyphon776 - a simple ‘can i ask how tall u r? : 3’ - before moving on to text Dedue. Dedue was big. He could probably eat a lot of gummy bears.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"204cm." Dedue pressed the enter key without even thinking. Then the words ‘download our app’ pop up onto the screen in huge letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue doesn’t know why he hasn’t already. To speak to maidenofsin when he’s on the go sounds great. Watching porn on his computer was also kind of dumb… he could lie down with his phone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(There was a lingerie video Dedue particularly liked. The knight was stripped down to his blue lace underwear and then ravished by a beast. The beast in question was, according to the video’s description, was a” large bad dragon Orochi”. It was indeed large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Dedue would watch it again this evening.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his phone installed the OnlyAnns app, though, Ashe sent him a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"do u want to come over today? I accidentally bought too many gummy bears : p"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded like a better plan for the evening. Ashe and maidenofsin were the same person, but at the same time they were not; Dedue would much rather spend time with Ashe than maidenofsin. He was in love with both, but he would rather tell Ashe. (At the same time, though, Dedue could be more honest with maidenofsin.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Is now okay?" he sent back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"yeah !"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue grabbed his car keys. He was already well dressed from his shift that evening; his dress pants and white button-up went unharmed thanks to an apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he left, though, he set up the app. He logged in and gave it permissions. He liked having his things in order.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ashe was wearing his pink hoodie. It was cute, he got it for cheap at a thrift store, and most importantly it was comfy. For some reason, though, when he let Dedue in, Dedue seemed bewildered at what he was wearing. It was strange, but Ashe decided not to think much of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue sat down, doing something on his phone, as Ashe bought over a bowl of gummies. He placed it on his small coffee. Dedue took an entire handful; and Dedue had damn big hands. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard; maybe he could give Dedue half of the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe decided to quickly check his phone before sitting down; kyphon776 had responded to him. 'ur really tall :0' Ashe quickly sent back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue's phone dinged. He lightly blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way. No way! Ashe just had to check again so he quickly sent off another message - 'thats like 30cm taller than me!' - and Dedue's phone dinged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Ashe decided to put his phone away for now. It could be coincidence! Dedue's face was still flushed, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe did not think it was possible for someone to anxiously shove gummy bears in their face, but that was exactly what Dedue did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe sighed and took a gummy bear. For a few minutes, the two of them ate in silence. When the bowl emptied, Dedue was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Instead of looking Ashe in the eyes, he just looked ahead at the blank TV screen. He rested his hands on his thighs; he and Ashe were on opposite sides of the couch. They were not close enough to touch. Ashe was looking at Dedue, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to ask what Dedue was sorry for, but that would get them nowhere.  "It's money," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded, but he was still looking away. "I… didn't mean to. But I found it, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. You are very beautiful, Ashe, and I wanted to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Ashe blinked with astonishment. Everything kyphon776 had said - everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dedue</span>
  </em>
  <span> had said came back to him. For some reason it only just occurred to him that maybe Dedue wanted him in the way he wanted Dedue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was awkward and this was awful, but Ashe had to know. He had waited for far too long. "You really mean that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do." Dedue took a deep breath. "I can pretend this all never happened, though. I should have minded my own business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe had never even considered what he would do if Dedue found him. He could see Sylvain finding him, but Dedue's sexual desires had seemed almost nonexistent to him. Obviously everyone had needs, but he didn't even know Dedue liked men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all going so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe scooched closer to Dedue so that their thighs were touching. He placed a hand over Dedue's. "It's fine," he said, before taking a deep breath himself. He needed to throw patience to the wind! "I've… I've been interested in you for a long time, Dedue. I forgive you. Honestly, I'm kind of flattered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue finally looked at him. He paused for a moment, deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be… involved with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I would like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe squeezed Dedue's hand. He gave Dedue a smile. Dedue just blushed and looked away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ashe noticed Dedue's problem; the bulge in Dedue's pant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going too fast, but Dedue's seen all of him… the wig was barely a disguise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to throw patience to the wind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to have sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue almost fell over. Had he been drinking something he probably would've spat it out. Ashe just laughed. "What, would you rather watch me and one of my b--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I mean, yes. Yes!" Dedue fumbled over his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. "Yes, I would like to have sex. With you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe can't help but let out a small giggle before standing up to take Dedue by the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue stood by the door, lost in thought, while Ashe took his clothes off. This was the room from the videos; it had the bed from the videos. There was a lock on one of the drawers. He couldn't help but stare!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe pouted. He was down to his boxer briefs yet Dedue stood fully clothed. "Don't just stand there!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue doesn't even flinch, though."What's in the drawer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...toys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe sighed before kneeling down to take a keyring out of his discarded shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drawer unlocked with a click. Dedue was fascinated. There's the wig and the bunny plug! there's a pink egg vibrator with a matching controller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his monsters were at least 10 inches. The camera didn't do them justice. Dedue was almost tempted to pick them up, to feel them in his hands. Then Ashe wrapped his arms around Dedue from behind. He blindly tried to undo the buttons of Dedue's shirt. "We can use those another time," he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cute. Dedue couldn't say no. He turned around and leaned down to kiss Ashe on the lips; Ashe stood up on his toes to kiss Dedue back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not occur to Dedue that this was his first time kissing Ashe. It just felt natural. When they parted to breath, Ashe hastily pulled Dedue's shirt up. Dedue complied and raised his arms; it was soon out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ashe quickly moved to crawl onto his bed and kneel in the centre, patting the space in front of him. Dedue awkwardly maneuvered his way up. He felt awfully heavy, with the way Ashe's mattress sloped around him. In the end, though, he made it. He sat cross-legged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting across from him like this, Dedue realised that the camera didn't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> justice either. Freckles were scattered across his shoulders and down his arms, and he had cute little eyelashes, and he was indeed very beautiful. He didn't have much time to think about it, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe almost immediately undid his belt, sliding it off of him and onto the floor. "I'm impatient today," he said, pulling Dedue's boxers and pants down to his knees at the same time. "Let's just touch each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue smiled. In turn he pulled down Ashe's boxers, placing a hand on the top of Ashe's thighs. "Perhaps wearing a plug more often would do you well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Ashe paused. His hands hovered over Dedue's lower body, but he did not actually touch. "You saw that post didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you actually have that inside of you during our brunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue tried not to laugh. He still heartily exhaled through his nose, though. It was funny. It was besides the point, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue looked Ashe in the eyes. "May I?" was all he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe nodded. Dedue wrapped both of his hands around Ashe's base; in turn Ashe moved to wrap his hands around Dedue's length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue was not a virgin, but he was not particularly experienced either. He just tried to imagine what would feel good for himself. He kept one hand towards the base whilst quickly jerking Ashe off with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to work. Ashe bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. The movement of his hands was somewhat erratic; perhaps Dedue had distracted him too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to be touched, though. It was nice to be touched by someone else; it was nice to be touched by Ashe. It is not long until Ashe is squirming underneath him, whimpering as he cums into Dedue's hands. The sound alone is enough to send Dedue over the edge as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ashe slumped into Dedue's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already half asleep. Where all the stamina from the videos went, Dedue did not know. He did know Ashe deserved a good sleep, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was a better idea to grab a towel, but Dedue did not want to disturb his sleeping beauty. He licked the cum off of his own hand before gently bringing Ashe's hand to his mouth. Ashe was at least awake enough to nod before Dedue started sucking on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue swallowed it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully moved Ashe under the covers before moving to join him. Letting Ashe lay on his chest, he peacefully drifted into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dedue, are you awake?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now. Sunlight poked it ways through the curtains and straight into his eyes. Ashe was still laying against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe took a deep breath. "I just… want to set some ground rules, I guess. I trust that you won't, but I need you to know if you tell anyone about my other job, it's over. Not even my siblings know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded. "Just so you know, though," he said, "I have more than enough money to get you through college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe rolled his eyes. "I don't need a sugar daddy, Dedue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was your boyfriend now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, but I mean... I like my job!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand." It was no less of a job than Dedue's was. "I am sorry if I overstepped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… you didn't. It's okay. I mean, maybe you could join me sometime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea rolled around in Dedue's head for a bit. How would they do that? Would he just be a prop, or would he be more than that? "Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe nuzzled into Dedue's chest. "Do you want to get breakfast delivery?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, for the most part, a lazy day. They had both made regretful decisions the day before, yet the days afterwards made up for all of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>